Beauty and the Witch
by TheWarrior12
Summary: A green baby was poisoned and left to die. An old woman found her and cast a spell to give her a second chance. The spell can only last until her 21st birthday. If she couldn't find true love, then she would die. But who would ever love a Witch? Gelphie
1. Chapter 1

**General Wicked Disclaimer**: I do not own Wicked or any of its characters.

**Gelphie Disclaimer**: This story contains Gelphie (a.k.a. Elphaba and Glinda romance) If you don't like this kind of stuff then don't read.

**Rating is T:** For violence and mild language.

**Author's note:** This story is a AU, that is based off of the movie, "Beauty and the Beast."

**Beauty and The Witch**

Once upon a time, far, far, away there lived a man and a woman who bore a green skinned daughter, and that green baby was known throughout the town. Not too long after the child was born rumors began to be spread about the family and their newest addition.

"How obscene that child is. Green skinned how atrocious!"

Even some people began to say the baby was evil, some said she was a demon. Even others said she was a witch of some kind.

The new parents were so afraid of their baby, for they too thought it was unnatural, that they abandoned her to a castle far away, and left her to die. But the parents were so fearful of this baby that they gave her poison before dropping her off, so there would be no way she could survive.

Once the man and the woman abandoned their child the young green babe was found by an old woman, named Yackle, who was passing by. The old woman was a nurse and did some witchcraft on her own as well. When she found the baby she cared for it so much that she helped remove as much poison as she could. But sadly she couldn't remove it all. The old woman had such pity for the green baby that she used her witchcraft to try to save the baby. She spoke a chant on a lily flower that would make the lily flower last 21 years.

If the green baby found true love and earned the love of another in return before she turned 21 then the poison, given by parents out of hate and fear, would be gone and she would live, but if she didn't the poison would destroy her body completely and kill her. Also before the old woman left, however, she called upon a group of flying monkeys to look after the green baby and the castle.

But as time passed the green baby turned into a teenager and then a 20 year old. When that happened, the green woman or, the Wicked Witch as she was better known had given up hope.

She would spend her time just staring at the dying lily flower and whisper to it, "There is no one in all of Oz that would love a Wicked Witch."

...X...

Miles away there laid a small town called the Upperuplands, and in that town lived the most famous family known to it which was the Upland. But most knew that name because of a girl named Galinda. She was a beautiful young lady with golden hair and piercing blue eyes. She lived with her mother and her father in her huge mansion on the water. Everyday as she walked everyone would say hello to her, and Galinda would always say hello, good morning, or good day in return. Everyone in her town was so nice and polite. Well expect for one person.

"Ah, hello there Galinda!" A deep voice came out.

"Oh, hello Fiyero." Galinda answered, as she tried to pass by him quickly, but he stepped in front of her. Fiyero wasn't the nicest of people. He was a rich, spoiled, young prince who loved to hunt animals for sport. Not to mention he had eye on making Galinda his wife for quite some time. Everyone in the town thought of Fiyero so highly, but Galinda could see through him.

"I must say Galinda you look as beautiful as ever, yet you all ready known this, or I wouldn't be giving you my attention." Fiyero said, as he turned to kiss the blonde's hand but Galinda pulled away sharply. Unfazed Fiyero continued, "Would you like to join me at my mansion to see all of the animals I have shot over the years? My collection is quite impressive."

"Thank you for the offer." Galinda answered, as she quicken her pace. "But I was heading home."

"Then I will join you at your house." Fiyero replied, with a purr.

"No! I mean...no thank you Fiyero. You see my Momsie is very sick and I need to take care of her. She has said that I shouldn't bring any visitors, for the fear they might catch what she has." Galinda lied.

"Well, give my regards to your mother and I guess I will be off as well." Fiyero answered. "See you later Lady Galinda." And with that Fiyero headed off in the opposite direction. Fiyero was then joined by a munchkin man around his age.

"So what's the good word? Is Galinda falling head over heels over you?" The young man asked.

"Not exactly Boq. But don't you worry. Galinda will be mine all in good time." Fiyero answered, as he grabbed Boq by the collar and dragging him off.

"That Fiyero is so vexing." Galinda muttered, as she hurried home. As Galinda entered through the front door she was greeted by her father's voice.

"Princess, is that you?"

"It's me Popsical." Galinda answered, as she walked into the living room to see her mother and her father sitting on the couch with their white cat by their feet.

"Did you enjoy your walk, Galinda, honey?" Galinda's mother asked. Galinda's parents were the figures of perfection as rich people go. They were always dressed in the best clothes and had the best of everything. Price was no object.

"I had very nice time. Well expect when I ran into Fiyero." Galinda answered, as she took a seat next to her mother.

"I think he's such a nice boy." Galinda's Mother answered.

"And handsome too." Galinda's Father added. "Maybe he's the one for you."

"Oh, please Popsical, he's not the one. He's so arrogant and rude." Galinda replied.

"But his family is so famous. I mean he's a Prince." Galinda's Mother answered.

"I don't care who he is. He's not the one for me." Galinda said, as she gave a heavy sigh.

"Okay, okay, we won't push the matter any further." Galinda's Father said, he took a bell that was on the table next to them and gave it a ring. In turn a servant walked in carrying a tray of food. "Just remember, Princess, you are getting up in years."

"Oh, Father, I'm only 20 years old." Galinda answered with a laugh, as she rolled her eyes and left the room.

...X...

The next day Galinda's father and mother were off to a local party in the next town over. They were going to travel by carriage.

"See you in a few days Princess!" Galinda's Father shouted, before they entered the coach.

"Have fun!" Galinda answered back, as she gave her parents a wave goodbye. The blonde watched until the carriage disappeared completely before returning inside the mansion.

...X...

A few hours passed before dark storm clouds started to roll in. Galinda's parents were worried that the storm would hit before they got to the party, so the carriage driver, Rolf, suggested they cut through the forest. This way they could get to the party faster and beat the storm, but as they went deeper and deeper into the thick line of trees it became harder to get their bearings. In no time at all they became lost.

"So much for getting to the party on time, huh Charles?" Galinda's Mother joked.

"I'm sure we will make it in time, Katrina, no worries." Galinda's Father answered. Suddenly the carriage jerked to a stop.

"Rolf, what's the hold up?" Charles called to the carriage driver. When there was no answer Charles opened the door.

"Sorry, Sir and Madam, but the horses are getting a little spooked." Rolf answered, as he tried to get the horses to get moving again.

"Here let me try." Charles replied, as he got out of the carriage and stood by the horses. "They just need some encouragement." He added, as he grew back his hand and slapped one of the horses on the rump. The horse gave a nay but didn't move.

"I don't think that's going to work, Sir." Rolf answered, as he jumped down from the carriage to take a new position by Galinda's Father.

"Sweet Oz, man, how do we get these horses moving again?" As soon as Charles finished his sentence an enormous clash of thunder made itself known. The horses gave a fearful neigh and took off with out warning leaving Charles and Rolf just staring in shock.

"Katrina!" Charles shouted, as he watched the carriage get further from sight. Just then the horses made a quick turn around and started to head back towards the two men at great speed.

"Take cover!" Rolf yelled, when he saw the horses weren't going to stop.

Charles and Rolf pulled away but Galinda's father lost his balance and fell onto the ground only to have one of the carriage wheels run over his leg.

"By Oz, my leg!" Charles screamed, as the carriage made a U- turn and headed back into the dense line of trees. Galinda's Father and Rolf could only watch as it disappeared from sight taking Katrina with it.

...X...

To Katrina the horses seemed to be running non stop for hours. Knowing she had to do something she opened the coach door and tried to make her way to grab the reins, but the coach suddenly made a sharp turn and Galinda's mother fell out as the carriage and it continued along without her.

"Well that didn't work out quite as I planned." Katrina muttered, as she looked around. The air was cold and to make matters worst she had no idea where she was. As her eyes scanned her surroundings she quickly caught sight of a large, unwelcoming, castle not too far away. Now normally Katinra would never even think about going near a place like that. But night was setting in fast and she needed to get inside before darkness covered the sky, so she started to head towards the castle.

...X...

"Sir, you need to try and stand." Rolf said, as he looped an arm around Charles' waist.

"I all ready told you, Rolf, my leg is broken." Galinda's father answered, as he winced in extreme pain.

"We can't stay here though, Sir, there could be lions, or tigers, or even bears out here." Rolf replied, his voice showed he was a bit nervous.

"Oh, my." Charles answered. "But we can't leave yet. Katrina's out there somewhere." Suddenly the two men hear a sound soft sound in the distance.

"Sir, listen, do you hear that?" Rolf asked.

"Hear what?" Charles answered. Just then the carriage came back into their sights.

"Rest against this tree, Sir, I'm going to try to stop the coach." Rolf said, as he ran over to it and made it close enough to grab the reins and stop the horses.

"Good work, Rolf, my boy." Charles exclaimed.

"Bad news though." Rolf answered, as he opened the carriage door. "Katrina is not inside."

"Sweet Oz, she is lost in the woods somewhere! We have to find her!" Charles shouted.

"Not now we can't." Rolf answered. "We need to get you to a Doctor before that broken leg gets infected."

"I just can't leave her out there!" Galinda's Father yelled.

"Sir, we have no choice. First off, it's too dark to go out and preform a search party and second if we go home first we can get more people to help." With that said Rolf picked up Charles and placed him in the carriage. "I'm sorry, but we really need to get someone to look at your leg."

Charles could only sigh out deeply. He knew Rolf was right. They would just have to wait and hope Katrina had found somewhere safe to stay for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Galinda was sitting in the livingroom when a knock came from the door. One of the servants got the door then soon returned with a message.

"There is someone here to see you, Lady Galinda." The servant answered.

"A visitor? For me?" Galinda asked, as she got up and went towards the front door only to see Fiyero standing there in a hideous formal getup. He also wore some sort of animal fur as a cape with his outfit. "Fiyero?"

"Ah, Galinda, good to see you, and well it's always good to see me. I'm just that great you know." Fiyero answered, as he walked over to Galinda and stood extremely close to her. "Today is a very important day for you."

"And why is that?" Galinda asked, as she pulled back, so she could get some distance between herself and Fiyero.

"Well today is when miracles happen." Fiyero answered. "You see I finally found the girl I want as my wife, and do you know who that girl is?"

"I do not." Galinda replied, afraid to ask.

"It's you Galinda! I want you as my wife!" Fiyero shouted, as he pulled Galinda into his arms. "It's clear we deserve each other. I mean you're prefect and I'm prefect so it works. What do you say?"

"Fiyero...I really...I mean...I don't want..." Galinda stuttered.

"Oh, I know you're a little nervous. I mean you are talking to me, Fiyero the Fantastic. I can see why you would be a little shaken up. It's a dream just to talk to me isn't it?" Fiyero replied, his voice thick with arrogant tone. "But you have no reason to be nervous. It's not like you're...you're a wild animal. Speaking of which do you like my new cape? I made it out of the mother lion I killed on my last hunting trip. I must say her cub would have made a fine hat but he got away. I'll get him all in good time though. Now back to other matters...say you'll marry me Galinda."

"I'm sorry, Fiyero, but I just don't want to...umm... marry at this time." Galinda answered, as she worked her way from his grasp.

"Oh come on, Galinda, don't be so shy." Fiyero answered, as he quickly followed her into the livingroom.

"Fiyero, please, you must understand..." Galinda started.

"Oh, I understand you feel unworthy of me. Most people are, but you Galinda are different, and you must be my wife." Fiyero answered, as he pulled her back into his arms.

"Please, Fiyero, I-I...I must talk this over with my parents." Galinda blurted out.

"Of course, your parents. Well then, Lady Galinda I will be back." Fiyero answered, as he slowly released the blonde haired woman and headed towards the door. Before exiting completely he turned back and said, "And I will be back, very, very soon."

...X...

"Well here goes nothing." Katrina said, as she knocked on the front door of the castle. There was no answer, but after a few seconds the door opened on its own. Katrina was no doubt scared about entering the scary looking castle, but the air was warm inside and the smell of food was too powerful for her to overcome, so with careful steps, she walked inside and closed the door behind her.

"Hello? Anyone home?" Katrina called out. "I don't mean to intrude, but I was lost and well..." Katrina's voice died as she heard a noise behind her. As she turned around however, nothing was there. She scratched her head and began to walk deeper into the unknown parts of the castle.

"Hello? Anyone here?" Katrina called out again.

"Hi there!" A voice greeted her. Katrina turned around quite fast to see an winged monkey staring at her.

"Ah, hi." Katrina replied, her voice soft. "Um, do you live here all my yourself?"

"Nope, there are many, many, others. My name is Nikko, who are you?" The monkey asked.

"Well, my name is Katrina and well I'm lost, and I need a place to stay for the night." Galinda's mother answered. Just then a few more flying monkeys made it down next to Nikko.

"Who's this?" Another monkey named Chistery asked before lowering his voice to a whisper. "No, trespassers can come here. Do you know what the Witch will do if she finds a trespasser here?"

"But she's lost Chistery." Another named Gibbon said, as he took her hand. "We can at least get her something to eat before we send her on her way."

"I agree." Nikko answered, as he followed them.

"This is not good. Why doesn't anyone listen to me?" Chistery answered, as he shook his head and began to follow them into the kitchen.

Unknown to them however, the Witch had been watching everything that had happened. But she made no sound as she turned away.

...X...

"We have almost every kind of food you can think of." Nikko said, as he opened one of the cabinets. "Well except any meat products."

"If you just have some hot tea, I would be grateful just to have that." Katrina answered.

"Some hot tea coming up." Gibbon replied, as he searched for the kettle. "I can't find it the kettle."

"I got it!" Another flying monkey, named Samantha said, as she held it up before adding water too it. "Now you go and follow Nikko, Miss Katrina, he'll lead you to the livingroom where you can rest by the fire, until your tea is ready."

"This is not a wise idea." Chistery said, as he shook his head. "You know how the Witch feels about visitors." But no one was listening to him, as they guided Katrina into the other room.

...X...

"So how is your tea?" Nikko asked.

"Prefect." Katrina answered, with a bow of her head of thanks.

"It's nice to have a visitor in the castle." Gibbon added, as he inched closer to the fire. "We don't get many visitors you know."

"Do all of you live here by yourself?" Katrina asked, as she took another slip of her tea before placing her cup down.

"Not exactly." Samantha answered, suddenly a loud cackle could be heard just inside the doorway.

"Oh, no." Gibbon whispered, as he took cover behind a large table. Samantha, Nikko, and the other flying monkeys in the room followed. Chistery was the only one who didn't flee.

"Now you've done it." Chistery replied, as he took a few steps closer to the fire. "The Witch is here."

Katrina could only sink down into the chair she was sitting in and wait. There were loud footsteps as the cackle becomes more defined and crude. Suddenly before Katrina could think twice there standing before was a woman dressed in black attire, a pointed hat was upon her head, and her skin was a green color. She knew without question this had to be the Witch.

"Well what do we have here? A trespasser no doubt." The Witch spat, as she knocked over the tea cup onto the floor in anger.

"Please, don't hurt me! I was lost in the woods, that's all." Katrina answered, her voice filled with fear. "I needed shelter and there was nothing else around here I could find."

The Witch didn't answer as she bent down and felt the material of Katrina's coat. Her lip curled upward as she replied, "This is fur. You are wearing fur! How dare you wear fur! How would you like it if someone took your skin off and wore it for their own personal use?"

"I'm sorry..." Katrina answered, softly.

"And you come here thinking you can have a place to stay because you're lost? What does look like to you? An INN?" The Witch shouted, her brown eyes growing fiery in rage.

"I'm...I-I'm sorry I really am." Katrina stuttered. "But I-I was lost and...and..I thought..."

"Silence!" The Witch growled. Then she noticed the woman just staring blankly at her in intense fear. "Well being lost won't be your main concern for very long." With that the green witch grabbed Katrina's arm and pulled her away.

"Where are you taking me?" Katrina asked, her voice was filled with fear.

"Somewhere where you can't get_ lost_." The Witch answered, her voice thick and strong.

"No! Please just let me go!" Katrina shouted, before the Witch pulled her out of the room and towards the basement.

...X...

When the carriage returned Galinda was there ready to greet her parents but when she saw her father being helped out she ran over to him. Panic consumed her when she saw the pain in his eyes.

"Sweet Oz, Popsical, are you all right?" Galinda asked. "Where's Momsie?"

"She's lost in the woods. I couldn't look for her though with my leg and all." Charles answered, as he winced. "It's definitely broken, Princess."

"Oh, Popsical I'm so happy you made it back in one piece, but I need to go out and find Momsie." Galinda answered, as she untied one of the horses from the carriage and mounted it.

"No, Galinda, you might get lost too." Galinda's Father warned her.

"I have to. I can't leave Momise out there. It's getting colder every day and it will only get worst." Galinda answered. "I have too. I'll be back as soon as I can." With that Galinda headed off.

"Galinda no! Wait!" Charles shouted, but it was too late, as Galinda headed off towards the woods.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

An hour passed before Galinda came to the deepest parts of the forest where many people were known to lose their way.

"Momise! Momise!" Galinda yelled, out into the crip open air. "By the Unnamed God I hope she's okay." As Galinda led her horse deeper into the line of trees she caught sight of a large castle. "Maybe who ever lives there can tell me if they saw anyone wandering in the forest." Galinda whispered, as she guided her horse in direction of the castle.

Once passing by the thick dense row of trees and bush Galinda was able to see the great castle in all its glory. But it looked anything but welcoming to strangers. The building had scary stone figures around it on the roof. Also the dark color it had caused a shiver of worry to descended down Galinda's back, but the will to find her Mother proved to be stronger than her fear. Galinda rode up to the front door and slid off of her horse and tied him to a pole before cautiously knocking on the door.

"Hello? Hello, is anybody home?" Galinda called out but there was no answer. She then pushed on the door and found it to be unlocked. The door creaked open and with careful steps, Galinda walked inside and headed down the hall.

"Hello?" She called out again. Just then she heard something pass behind her at incredible speed. With a sharp gasp Galinda whipped around to see nothing. "Is someone... there?" She whimpered in fear.

Just then the sound came back, but this time is was right in front of her. With a scream she turned around to only to find a small flying monkey staring up at her.

"Well hi there little guy." Galinda said in relief when she caught sight of the monkey. "Um, I'm looking for my Mother. I think she's lost in the woods somewhere and well have you seen a woman lately? I mean anywhere around this area?"

The winged monkey nodded his head as he took hold of Galinda's hand and began to lead her downstairs. Once they got to the bottom Galinda noticed they were in some form of prison. The monkey then pointed to one of the cells.

"Momise?" Galinda called out.

"Galinda?" A familiar voice answered back.

"Oh, Momise it is you!" Galinda exclaimed, as she ran over to the cell, and placed a arm through the bars so she could hold her mother's hand. "I'm so happy I found you. I was so worried."

"Galinda, you shouldn't be here. You need to leave now or she's capture you too." Katrina replied, her voice frantic.

"Momise, what are you taking about?" Galinda asked in confusion. "Mother, who has capture you?"

Suddenly Galinda felt someone grab her shoulder, harshly spin her around, and then a booming voice came out, "What do we have here?"

"Who's there?" Galinda asked in fear.

"I am the ruler of this place." The voice replied. "Also known as the Wicked Witch, my pretty." With that the Witch stepped into the light to show her true form.

Galinda gasped in shock when she saw what the Witch looked like. She had raven hair and dark brown angry eyes. She was clothed in black attire of a frock, cloak and a cape. Not to mention the Witch also had a horrid black pointed hat that almost made it look like she had a great horn on the top of her head. But the thing that surprised Galinda the most was the Witch's skin color, which was as green as the Emerald City itself.

"Please, let my Momise go." Galinda begged.

"She wandered here on her own free will. That means she stays with me!" The Witch growled, as she moved closer to the young blonde woman.

"Please, I will do anything just let her go!" Galinda pleaded, her eyes desperate.

"Anything?" The Witch asked, her voice curious.

"Yes, yes, anything." Galinda replied.

"What could you give me that would want me to let her go?" The Witch asked.

"Let me trade places with my mother." Galinda replied.

"Galinda, don't." Katrina shouted.

"Trade places with your mother? Okay, I will allow it, but that means you stay here in this castle...forever." The Witch answered, her voice stern.

"Forever? Galinda, no, don't do this!" Katrina called to her daughter.

"Give me your word that you will stay here and I'll let your mother go." The Witch said, her voice sly.

Galinda looked at her mother and gave her a sad smile before answering, "I promise."

"Then it shall be done." The Witch replied.

"Galinda, no!" Katrina shouted, only to have the Witch open the cell door and blow into a whistle that was around her neck. In turn a group of flying monkey came down.

"Take this woman to the end of the forest and drop her off." The Witch ordered.

The winged monkeys nodded their heads and grabbed on to Galinda's Mother and started to carry her away.

"No, Momise!" Glinda shouted, as she ran to follow but was caught by the Witch's grasp.

"She is no longer your concern." The Witch spat. "Now come with me." Galinda wiped a silent tear that made it down her face before following the Witch.

As the Witch led the young blonde woman through the castle she noticed how sad she looked and began make some conversation. "Um, feel free to go about the castle as you like. The only place you are not allowed in is the Westward tower."

"What's up there?" Galinda asked.

"You're just not allowed in there!" The Witch snapped, as she opened a door and pointed to the room. "This is where you will be staying."

Galinda walked inside the room only to have the door be slammed behind her. The blonde gave a gasp in fear before running to the bed as tears started to come down her face.

"Now that wasn't the nicest thing to do." A voice called out to the Witch.

"I didn't ask for your opinion, Chistery." The Witch spat, as she walked passed the flying monkey.

"You must have a little empathy for her. I mean she lost her freedom and seeing her family ever again." Chistery said, as he caught up with her. "And I know we flying monkeys didn't teach you to be cold hearted."

"I'm sorry, if I'm not more _cheerful_, Chistery, but...well the days are passing by quite fast and well...let's just say the lily flower doesn't have a lot of life left." The Witch answered, as she headed down the stairs only to have him follow her.

"Elphaba, wait a moment!" He called to her.

"What have I told you about calling me by that name?" The Witch snarled.

"No need to lose you're tempter." Chistery answered, as he grabbed her arm so he could pull her to a stop. "Has it ever crossed your mind that this girl could be...the one to..."

"To break the spell. Yes, yes, I have thought about it. I mean I watch the lily flower lose more life everyday." The Witch replied. "But it's no use. She's so beautiful and I'm...well...I'm a freak. How could she ever love me, a Witch? I bet she has some boy waiting for her back home or some guy she has her eyes on. I mean I know every so often I long to steal to a land of what might have been. But that doesn't soften the ache I feel when reality sets back in. Face it Chistery, I wasn't born for the rose or pearl. I'm not that girl."

"Ah, but you don't know that for sure." The flying monkey answered, as he playfully punched her in the shoulder. "You just need to learn to be a little more compassionate."

"Easier said than done." The Witch replied, with a weak smile.

"You're a smart one. I'm sure you can figure it out." With that said, Chistery flew off. The Witch just gave a heavy sigh before turning away.

...X...

Galinda cried for many minutes before she heard something fly through her window. She looked up and wiped her eyes clean of tears to see the flying monkey who showed her where her mother was before.

"Hello there little one. What's your name?" Galinda asked.

"He doesn't talk much." Another voice came out. Galinda turned her head to see a second flying monkey behind her, "He doesn't know a lot of words."

"And why is that?" Galinda asked, the other flying monkey.

"He's still too young." The winged monkey answered. "My name is Daisy and that little monkey is Howard. Who are you?"

"Well my name is Galinda." Galinda answered, as smiled warmly at the two monkeys. "How many of you are there?"

"Lots and lots." Daisy replied, as she jumped on Galinda's bed to get a better look at her. Some of us have lived here in this castle for almost 21 years.

"I bet that Wicked Witch keeps you here against your will too." Galinda said, with a huff.

"Nope, we look after her. We're the only family she has. I know it's hard to believe but she's very kind once you get to know her." Dasiy answered, as Howard nodded his head in agreement.

"I don't know about that." Galinda scoffed, as she laid down on the bed. Just then a loud pounding came from the door.

"Dinner is ready, Glinda." The Witch shouted, from beyond the door.

"It's GAlinda with a GA." Galinda answered, angrily.

"Whatever." The Witch growled. "Dinner is ready so come on out."

"I'm not hungry." Galinda replied, defiantly.

"You're coming down to dinner and that's that!" The Witch yelled. "Now open this door!"

"I will do no such thing!" Galinda answered back.

"I said OPEN THE DOOR!" The Witch screamed.

"NO!" Galinda shouted back.

"FINE! Go and starve for all I care!" The Witch shouted, as she left in rage.

"What were you saying about her being kind?" Galinda asked Daisy.

"She is kind, but she does have a temper sometimes." Daisy replied. "I mean she has been very stressed lately."

"She's been stressed?" Galinda answered, with a huff. "She's a Witch! What does she have to be stressed about?"

"She has her worries." Daisy replied.

"Lily." Howard said suddenly.

"What did you say?" Galinda asked.

"Nothing, he said nothing." Daisy answered quickly, as she flew down and picked up Howard into her arms. "We got to go, but we'll try to bring you back something to eat real soon." With that the monkeys were disappeared out the window.

...X...

It was another hour before Daisy and Howard returned with a plate of food for Galinda. They smiled at her as they took a seat on her bed.

"Thank you for the meal. I am very hungry." Galinda replied, as she started to eat.

"Well since you will be staying with us a while do you have any questions about the place?" Daisy asked.

"Well, I am curious about what is in the Westward tower. The Witch forbid me to go up there." Galinda said, as she took a bite of her bread.

"Nothing exciting." Daisy answered, quickly.

"Then why did she forbid me to go up there if there's nothing exciting up there?" Galinda asked, as she rose an eyebrow.

"Well...you see...um...well...um." Daisy struggled.

"Lily and oil!" Howard said.

"Lily and oil?" Galinda asked. "I don't get it."

"Neither do I." Daisy answered, as she gave Howard a unpleased look.. Howard then turned his head away and started to hum a tune. Galinda giggled at the flying monkey's display before returning to her meal.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Galinda talked with Daisy and Howard for a good about of time before the monkeys saw the look of the sky.

"Oh no, it looks like it's going to rain any second now. Well we have to be off Galinda. The Witch hates to have the windows open when it rains, so we need to help close them. Bye- bye."

"Bye." Galinda returned, as they headed towards the door. Howard gave a wave before following Daisy out.

Once they were gone, Galinda placed her empty plate off to the side before quietly exiting her room. When she saw the coast was clear she started to head towards the end of the hall where she knew a staircase would take her to the Westward tower. The will to know what was up there proved to be more powerful than Galinda thought. With quick steps Galinda made it to the top and opened the door that led her to the forbidden room. Once inside, she careful walked around looking at everything. None of the items in the room seemed forbidden to her, but she did notice a high amount of bottled washing oil.

"Hmmm, oil, just like Howard said." Galinda said in whisper. "I wonder why that Wicked Witch has so many bottles of oil? It almost like she doesn't have access water, so she must bathe herself in oil. But I know she does have water, so why?"

Galinda then noticed something near the window. It was a single lily flower under a glass case. It looked quite old for it had many brown leaves on it. She lifted the case and went to touch it but before her hand came into contact with it a green hand shot out and grabbed her.

"What are you doing HERE?" The Witch shouted.

Galinda was consumed by fear but after a moment or two she answered, "I-I...I just wanted...to see..."

"You shouldn't be HERE! You are NOT allowed in here! Now get out!" The Witch yelled, as she pushed Galinda away from the lily.

"But I was only..."

"I said GET OUT!" The Witch screamed, as she knocked over a vase in her fury. Galinda was so scared that she ran down many flights of the stairs until she got to the front door.

"Galinda, where are you going?" Daisy asked, when she saw the blonde rush pass her.

"I'm sorry, I-I just can't stay here. That Wicked Witch scares me too much." Galinda replied.

Galinda rushed out of the castle and into the woods as fast as she could. She didn't care about her promise anymore. Her mind just told her to get as far away as she could. It was very dark for a storm was now raging throughout and Galinda found it hard to maneuver her away around.

As Galinda rounded a corner she knocked into a bear trying to get shelter under a tree. He snarled at her and started to make his way towards her. Galinda tried to turn and run but she tripped over a tree root and twisted her ankle. The bear closed in ready to swipe Galinda's head clean off, but just then a good size stone flew out and hit the bear in the head. Not too long after a second and a third and fourth stone soon got the bear's attention away from Galinda.

It was hard to see but as Galinda focused her eyes she saw that her rescuer was the Wicked Witch. The Witch's cloak was tightly around her in the attempts to shield herself from the pouring rain.

The bear gave a loud growl as he charged the Witch at great speed. When the bear got in close enough range the Witch blew a strange substance in the bear's eyes, making him blind for at least a little while, before passing him by and rushing over to a hurt Galinda. The blonde soon noticed the Witch was carrying a broom in one of her hands.

"Are you all right, my pretty?" The Witch asked, her voice showed she was clearly concerned.

"I think...I-I...twisted my ankle." Galinda replied, her voice stuttering because she was cold and scared.

The Witch then noticed the bear had cleared his eyes and was heading towards them again. The Witch quickly whipped around, her broom pointed out. Then with careful aim, the Witch drew back and hit the bear in the head. The bear gave a roar in pain and whipped a paw back to strike. The Witch ducked in time, but her cloak fell off her arms and the rain was free to touch her green skin.

With a painful yell the Witch darted back to Galinda and lifted her up into her arms and placed her on the broom. The Witch got on the broom as well and wrapped a protective arm around Galinda before they fell off. They didn't stop until they got back inside the castle.

Once they were safe the Witch carried Galinda to one of the many bedrooms inside the castle so she could rest her ankle. After Galinda's wound was dressed The Witch gave her another blanket to put around herself before asking, "How's your ankle feeling?"

"It hurts a little." Galinda admitted.

"You shouldn't have run off like that." The Witch muttered.

"Well if you didn't scare me then maybe I wouldn't have ran away." Galinda shot back.

"You're impossible." The Witch growled, as she stood up and crossed her arms over her chest. "If you stayed where I told you to stay then none of this would have happened." Suddenly Galinda noticed the burn marks on the Witch's arms and her anger faded away.

"What happened there?" Galinda asked, in worry, as she pointed to the Witch's wounded arm.

"It's nothing. Just a little burn." The Witch answered, quickly as she turned away.

"A burn is not nothing. Now come here." Galinda said, as she motioned the Witch to come closer to her.

"I said it's nothing." The Witch replied, her voice surprisedly softer this time.

"Don't be silly, now come here." Galinda answered, with pleading blue eyes. The Witch gave a deep sigh, but slowly made her way back to Galinda and sat on the edge of the bed. Galinda then took a pink ribbon from her hair and began to wrap the wound. The Witch winced in pain as the ribbon came into contact with her flesh. "Where did you get a wound like this?"

"I can't tell you." The Witch answered, as she turned her head away.

"Sure, you can. You can trust me." Galinda replied, as she gently stroked the Witch's closest cheek. The Witch could feel her body begin to tingle with a warm sensation she had never felt before. "Please tell me." Galinda pleaded.

The Witch let out a ragged breath before answering, "I'm allergic to water. I got this burn when I was fighting with the bear. Some rain got on my skin." Galinda pulled back slightly and bit her bottom lip in guilt as the Witch continued, "Water can kill me if too much of it touches my skin. I don't know why I'm allergic to water. I just am. I always have been. That is one reason why I didn't want you in the Westward tower. I was worried if you found all the washing oil then you would have figured out I was allergic to water. I feared you would murder me in my sleep."

After hearing the Witch's answered Galinda reached over and took one of the green hands into her own and gave it a gentle squeeze before replying, "Well hopefully this ribbon will help protect the wound. Pink goes good with green you know." Galinda saw the Witch smile at this quote before she added, "Thank you, for saving my life today."

"Well you're welcome, Glinda." The Witch answered, her lips curling down gently and giving the blonde woman another smile.

"What did you call me?" Galinda asked.

"Glinda? Isn't that your name? Damn it, I said your name wrong didn't I? I'm sorry, my pretty." The Witch replied, as she looked down at her hands.

"It's all right." Galinda said. "I really like that name, Glinda. As a matter a fact I'm going to change my name to Glinda."

"You don't have to do that for me, Galinda." The Witch replied.

"But I want to, and it's Glinda now." The blonde woman answered, as she poked the Witch's nose with her finger.

"Well if you insist, Lady Glinda." The Witch said, as she lifted one of Glinda's hands, and before letting it go pressed her lips to the blonde's knuckles.

...X...

"Hold still, Charles, it's not good for your leg to moving around like this." Rolf said, as he tried to get him to sit.

"My wife and daughter are missing and you're tell me to be calm?" Charles snapped. Just then there was a great pounding on the front door.

"Open the door! Quickly open the door!" Katrina's voice could be heard saying. Once the door was opened Katrina ran inside as fast as she could.

"Katrina, thank the Unnamed God you're right." Charles replied. "Where's Galinda?"

"She got her! That terrible Wicked Witch has her prisoner." Katrina answered, her voice frantic.

"A Witch?" Rolf asked.

"Yes, we have to save her!" Katrina answered. "Come on, let's call the Gale Force and have them search the forest until they find that castle."

"Calm down, Katrina, I think you had a bad dream that's all." Charles said, as he tried to comfort her.

"It wasn't a bad dream though. Oh, we have to do something before that Wicked Witch turns her into something like a lizard or...or a bug, or something even worst!" Katrina yelled, then she noticed Charles' broken leg. "What happened to you?"

"Carriage ran over my leg. "Charles answered. "You must listen to me, Katrina, we will go look for Galinda once my leg feels a little better. I promise."

"Oh, I just hope she's okay." Katrina answered, with a heavy sigh.

...X...

The next few days Glinda started to notice something in the Witch she haven't see before. She understood what Daisy had meant about the Wicked Witch being kind. For the Witch would bring Glinda her meals in bed, made sure she was rested and had plenty of blankets, and if there was any place she wanted to go the Witch would carry her. Glinda soon made friends with all the flying monkeys and really started to enjoy every moment she had with them, but she especially enjoyed her time with the Wicked Witch.

"Did you enjoy your meal?" The Witch asked, as she peeked her head through the door of Glinda's room.

"I did." Glinda answered, suddenly a lion cub pushed his way into the room. The cub gave a soft meow as he scampered over near Glinda's bed.

"Hey, get back here." The Witch called out. When she saw the lion cub making a break for it.

"Well isn't he cute." Glinda said, as she watched the cub start to roll around on the rug. "I didn't know you housed lion cubs."

"I don't usually but this one is an exception. His mother was killed by some random hunter not too long ago. I found him all alone and decided to take him in and keep him. Well at least until he's old enough to be on his own. The flying monkeys are helping me try to teach him how to talk. We are having no luck so far. He sure does have a lot of energy, but he's not the bravest of cubs. Some of the flying moneys have dubbed him the cowardly lion. But I can understand why he's scared and all. I mean his mother was brutally murdered. " The Witch said, as she walked up to the cub and patted him on the head. In turn the lion cub purred in response. Glinda gave out an unhappy sigh as she had feeling who killed the cub's mother.

"Um, Witch, can I ask you a question?" Glinda asked, as she swung her legs over the edge of the bed.

"Careful, with that ankle for yours." The Witch said, as she rushed over to the blonde woman.

"I'm okay really I am. I just want to see if I can walk on it." Glinda answered.

"Just be careful." The Witch replied, as she helped Glinda up slightly. The blonde woman swayed a little bit but got her balance.

"See? Easy as...Ahhh!" Glinda shouted, as she lost her footing, but the Witch was there to sweep the blonde woman up into her arms before she fell. "Maybe it's not so easy. Thank you for catching me."

"You must be careful, my pretty." The Witch answered, as she steadied Glinda back on her feet.

Glinda blushed a little when she heard the Witch had called her, 'my pretty' with such tenderness in her voice. Glinda took a few more practice steps around the room and to her delight the pain in her foot was completely gone.

After another moment or two she spoke up. "Can I ask you that question now?"

"Of course. Ask away." The Witch said.

"Okay, well, you see, I have been staying here for a while and well...you know my name but I don't know yours." Glinda replied. "Do you have a name? Or does everyone just call you the Witch?"

The Witch took a deep breath before saying, "I do have a name. The flying monkeys called me by a name when I was just a child, but they do not call me by my real name much anymore. It just seems weird to me." The Witch answered.

"Can you tell me your name?" Glinda asked, her voice timid. "I mean if you don't want to that's fine, but I would like to know."

The Witch scratched nervously behind her ear before replying, "My name is Elphaba."

"Elphaba, Elphaba, my that is a nice sounding name." Glinda said.

"You really think it is?" The Witch asked.

"Oh yes, to tell you the truth I have never heard it before." Glinda answered, as she lifted a hand to tug on the Witch's black hat. "My goodness, Elphaba, where did you get this hideodeous hat?"

The Witch smiled a little and answered, "The flying monkeys found it for me when I was just a little girl. Someone was throwing it out so they took it to give to me. I still remember when they gave it to me. There was even a card with the hat. The pervious owner left it in there. Here, I'll show it to you." The Witch then started to rummaged through her desk. When she found it she handed it over, so Glinda could read it. When she read the card Glinda gasped in shock.

_Dear Pumpkin,_

_I hope all is well with yourself, your mother, and your father. I was browsing through one of the many shops in town when I saw this delightful hat. You being a fashionable young girl and all I just had to get it for you. I think it will bring out your blue eyes. Well give your mother and father hugs and kisses for me. Oh yes, and tell Rolf I will be stopping by in a few days to pick up my old mare Sugarcane from getting new shoes. Tootles pumpkin._

_Love,_

_Granny_

"Sweet Oz, this is a card from Granny." Glinda answered, in shock. "I can't believe it. I thought that hat looked familiar."

"So you're... pumpkin?" The Witch asked with a chuckle. "Why were you throwing the hat out?"

"I all ready have made this known. That hat is hideodeous! Just look at it." Glinda answered.

"I guess it's all a matter of taste." The Witch replied, with a shrug of her shoulders. "Not everyone likes things that are different."

"Oh, I never said that." Glinda said. "I love things that are _different_. Just not that hat, but I must say, you make the hat work."

"You know what's funny, my pretty?" The Witch asked.

"What?" Glinda replied, with a smile on her face. _'She called me, 'my pretty' again.'_

"In a way you gave me this hat." The Witch answered, with a shy grin.

"I guess you're right." Glinda said. "Well I'm glad you are enjoying it so."

"Well I must thank you some how for such a magnificent gift, Lady Glinda."The Witch then looked out the window and grinned as she saw how bright and sunny the day was. "I know, how would you like to take a ride with me on my broom?" The Witch asked, her voice filled with hope. "It's such a nice day out and well... it's rare that the weather is so prefect like this."

Glinda grinned widely at the Witch before answering, "I would love to!"

"Really? Oh great! Let me just get my broom." The Witch said, as picked up the lion cub and she hurried toward the door, knocking into a table along the way. "I meant to do that." The Witch added, before hurrying off. Glinda just giggled in response as she as she waited for the Witch to return.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Just wanted to give a huge thanks to Elphie Bubble who fixed my grammar. **

Chapter 5

The Witch returned a few minutes later, broom in hand. She then motioned for Glinda to follow her towards the balcony. Once out into the fresh air the Witch jumped on her broom before reaching a hand down to Glinda.

"You ready, my pretty?" the Witch asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Glinda replied, as she took the green hand, she was pulled up so she was in front. The Witch then wrapped a secure arm around her waist.

"Don't let go of me, Elphie," Glinda said, her voice nervous.

"Don't worry I won't. Wait, what did you call me?" the Witch asked in confusion.

"Elphie? What you don't like it? I'm sorry. If you don't like it I won't call you that anymore. I just thought it was a cute nickname," Glinda answered, her voice soft.

"No, it's not that," the Witch replied, "It's just no one has given me a nickname before. I like it even though it's a bit perky. Elphie. Elphie. Yes, I really do like it."

"I'm glad you do," Glinda said, as she gave the Witch a warm smile.

The Witch returned it before saying, "Hold on tight because here we go." With that they flew off above the castle towards the sky. They then dipped down and rose again, gaining more height with every swoop upwards. The Witch could tell from Glinda's happy shrieks that she was enjoying the ride.

"Oh, Elphie, this is so fun!" Glinda exclaimed, as they soared down low to graze the tree tops. The Witch then pulled up on the broom causing it to ascend upwards at great speed before shouting, "We are defying gravity, my pretty, and we'll match them in renown, and nobody in all Oz is ever going to bring us down!"

They then passed through a cloud, and Glinda could feel the wind whipping through her golden hair. She had never experienced anything like before in her entire life. It thrilled Glinda to be so high and free. The blonde wasn't even frightened, for she knew the Witch was holding her securely around the waist in a firm manner. They soared for at least another ten minutes before they headed back to the castle and landed on one of the castle's balconies.

"Oh, Elphie, that was so exciting!" Glinda said, once their feet came back into contact with a firm surface, "I have never had a ride like that before."  
The Witch grinned as she answered, "The flying monkeys would always go on flying trips with me. Sadly as I got older the trips became less and less, but I never forgot them. We always had a great time together. I mean, the flying monkeys are the only family I have ever known. They raised me. But it's still nice to have another riding companion."

"I'm happy I could have joined you," Glinda said, as she closed the gap between them and kissed The Witch on the cheek ever so tenderly.

"I-I'm glad you liked...the ride," The Witch stuttered. Her heart was beating wildy as result of the kiss.

"That's not the only thing I like," Glinda whispered, as she blushed a slight pink color.

Before the Witch could answer, however, the little lion cub bounded towards them and ran into Glinda's leg. He gave a soft meow as he stared up at them.

"It seems someone wants lunch," the Witch replied, as she picked up the lion cub, "Come on, Glinda, you can help me feed him." The two women didn't see some of the flying monkeys watching them.

"Things are looking good for our old girl, Elphaba," Nikko said as he watched them walk back inside.  
"Yes, things look very good," Chistery answered with a smile, "She's happy, Glinda's happy, by the Unnamed God, the spell could be broken very soon."

"If things keep going the way they are it could be," Daisy answered, "I mean what could go wrong?"

...X...

"Here, Fiyero, have a drink. It will make you feel better, and in no time you will be dancing through life without a care in the world," Boq said, as he held out a glass of ale to him.

"I don't want one," Fiyero answered with a sigh as he waved off the drink.

"Who would know one girl could make you such a party pooper?" Boq replied, as he gulped down the ale.

"Come on, Boq, have a heart," Fiyero grumbled as he pulled away slightly.

"I will, when you get a brain," Boq retorted as he slapped Fiyero on the back, "Don't get yourself so down about this. There's plenty of fish in the sea."

"There is no other girl who is worthy of my greatness," Fiyero replied, with a huff. Just then there came loud shouting from outside. Fiyero stood up from his seat and started to drag Boq with him. Once they were out of the pub Fiyero saw the Upland family outside with Rolf. It seemed Katrina was discussing something very important and in great detail to a crowd. As Fiyero and Boq got closer they heard her talking about a Wicked Witch.

"A Witch you say?" Fiyero shouted, as he pushed in front of the crowd, "How could there be a Wicked Witch here?"

"I swear there is one and she has captured Galinda," Katrina answered, her voice frantic, "Oh, I would do anything to get her back." Fiyero's eyes then widened as an idea came to him.

"Upland family, if you are so worried about your daughter let me gather a mob and then go rescue her from this Wicked Witch," Fiyero said, with a bow, "And by doing this deed, all I ask is your daughter's hand in marriage."

"Yes, you can have it, just please save her," Katrina replied.

"Perfect," Fiyero whispered, as he turned to the crowd of Ozians and said, "We must kill this Witch! Who knows what she will do to our great town. She could poison our crops. Steal your children! Deliver unbeatable plaques. I say we kill her!"

The crowd of Ozians cheered in agreement as they answered, "Go and hunt her, and find her and kill her. Wickedness must be punished. Evil effectively eliminated. Wickedness must be punished. Kill the Witch! Kill her! Kill the witch! Wickedness must be punished. Brave Witch-Hunters, I would join you if I could, because Wickedness must be punished, punished, punished, for good!"

"We'll show you the way to her castle!" Katrina added, as herself and Charles got into Rolf's carriage and took off.

"Galinda you will be mine," Fiyero growled under his breath as he led the mob.

**A/N: The next chapter will be the final chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I would like to thank Elphie Bubble for fixing my grammar yet again for this chapter, and I would also like to thank CardboardCreative for giving me an idea for this chapter.**

Chapter 6

After feeding the lion cub the Witch took Glinda up in the Westward Tower, so she could have a better look around.

"I'm sorry I got so mad at you the last time you came here. But like I said before, I thought you would murder me if you knew about my water allergy," the Witch said, as she rubbed her hands together nervously.

"I would never murder you even if I loathed you," Glinda replied, as she took a seat on the Witch's bed, "Elphie, come sit. Are you okay? You look a bit nervous."

"Do I? I didn't notice," The Witch asked, as she took a quick glance at the dying lily flower, before going over to take a seat. Once she was seated Glinda took one of the Witch's green hands and ever so gently began to caress it.

"So this is your bedroom?" Glinda asked as she scanned her surroundings, "I must say it's not the most cleanest room in all of Oz."

"Well it's hard to keep one's room clean when you seem to always have a group of flying monkeys jumping on your bed," the Witch answered, with a chuckle. Glinda giggled as well before taking off the Witch's hat to try it on herself.

"How do I look?" Glinda asked, as she tilted the hat slightly upwards.

"Positively Wicked," The Witch replied.

"Meh, I think I'll leave the Wickedness up to you, Elphie," Glinda said, as she put the hat back on Elphaba's head.

The Witch smiled at the touch before asking, "Glinda are you happy here...with me?"

"Very happy," Glinda answered, as she laid a head against Elphaba's shoulder. The Witch could only sigh out in bliss as the contact was made.

Glinda then turned her head slightly to see two pillows resting at the head of Elphaba's bed, and instantly a feeling of playfulness started to run through the blonde's body. Glinda smiled widely as she secretly took a pillow into her hand. Then with one powerful swing hit Elphaba in the head with the pillow before rolling to the opposite side of the bed. The Witch leaped up in surprise, for she wasn't sure what to make of this action.

"By Oz, you hit me!" the Witch exclaimed. 

"Yes, I did," Glinda said, in a playful fashion.

"I-I'm sorry, did I do something wrong?" The Witch asked in all seriousness.

"No, you didn't do anything wrong, I just have challenged you to a pillow fight," Glinda replied, as she noticed Elphaba's confused look, "Haven't you ever had a pillow fight before?" The Witch's eyes darted back and forth in a manner that showed she had never done this before. "Well a pillow fight is very simple thing," Glinda said, as she threw Elphaba a pillow, "We hit each other with these pillows."

"That's it?" The Witch asked.

"Yes, that's it. It's a very simple game. Now come on. Just try and get me," Glinda replied, with a purr.

The Witch just grinned as she scooped up the pillow and came charging at Glinda with great speed. Glinda gave a girly scream as Elphaba's pillow came into contact with her chest. Blow after blow soon followed, and the Witch quickly realized how much fun this 'pillow fighting' actually was.

A few minutes passed of constant pillow blows before Glinda started to get really tired. After letting out a great breath she flopped down on Elphaba's bed.  
The Witch took advantage of this and leaped on the bed as well straddling Glinda's hips so she was trapped before rasing her pillow up to deliver one last blow to the exhausted blonde.

"I surrender! I surrender!" Glinda exclaimed, as she put her hands up in a submissive manner, "You win, Elphie."

The Witch grinned in victory, as she dropped her pillow, and leaned in so close to Glinda that her warm breath tickled Glinda's neck.

"I like to win," the Witch whispered, her voice sly, as she nuzzled her nose against Glinda's for a second or two.

In turn a shiver of excitement passed across Glinda's skin. To have the Witch so close to her and to feel her body on top of her own made Glinda's breath quicken. After a few long moments, much to Glinda's dismay, the Witch removed herself from on top of the blonde's body and laid down next to her.

"I think that pillow fight wore you out. I believe a brief nap is in order," The Witch said, as she pulled Glinda into her arms, so the blonde was laying in the crook of her shoulder. Then Elphaba pulled the curtains around the bed, so they shielded them from the light.

"I agree," Glinda replied, as she tightened her grip around Elphaba, before closing her eyes and falling asleep. 

...X... 

"Where are Elphaba and Glinda?" Chistery asked the group of flying monkeys.

"I'm not sure," Daisy answered, as the loud shouting from outside filled their ears.

"Oh, no, it looks like we have a problem," Samantha said, as she pointed to a large angry mob heading towards the castle.

"We got some invaders on our hands," Chistery replied, when he saw them. 

...X...

Fiyero was leading the group onward towards the castle fueling their rage as they went. "Get the battering ram! We're going to break this door down!" He shouted, "Remember once we're inside take what you want, but the Wicked Witch is mine!"

...X...  
"What can we do?" Nikko asked, as the invaders got to the front door.

"We fight!" Chistery answered, as he turned to the huge group of winged monkeys. "This is what we're going to do..."

...X...

"Come on, put your backs into it! Smash the door down!" Fiyero shouted, as the mob attacked the door with the ram.

"It's breaking!" Boq yelled, just as the door gave way. The mob didn't waste any time as they rushed inside, taking what they could. They didn't see the flying monkeys hiding high up near the ceiling.

"Ready?" Chistery whispered to the others, "One, two, THREE!" With that they flying monkeys flew down upon the mob, attacking them from every direction.

"Flying demons!" a mobster shouted, as they soon became overwhelmed. Fiyero took cover under a table before slinking up the stairs away from the fight. He checked every room but there was so sign of the Witch anywhere. He made another pass to find another staircase hidden in the corner. Fiyero then headed up the stairs towards the Westward tower.

As he neared the top he slowed his pace so he could move silently and drew his club from his belt. Once he got to the doorway he peeked inside, but didn't see anything so far. Then he caught sight of a bed near the left hand corner. The bed was covered with a light green curtain around the top so it obstructed one's vision for the most part. But Fiyero could see a feminine form inside the bed. 

Fiyero then puffed out his chest and took big long steps towards the bed, as he spoke, "Galinda, your prayers have been answered! I Fiyero am here to save..." Fiyero stopped in mid sentence as he pulled back the curtain to see Galinda was indeed in the bed, but she was wrapped up in the Wicked Witch's arms. They were fully clothed, but their current position still shocked Fiyero to a high degree.

"Sweet OZ!!" Fiyero shouted, as he pulled Galinda up from the bed and threw her away from the bed.

"By Oz, what is going...Fiyero?" Glinda answered, in shock when she saw him.

"It looks like I got here just in time," Fiyero said, as he pointed his club at a now awake Witch, "I can see this Wicked Witch has seduced you into her bed."

"Fiyero, stop, it's not like that. She didn't do anything wrong," Glinda answered.

"Don't worry, Galinda, I'll take care of her so you never have to worry about this Witch again," and with that Fiyero raised his club to hit the Witch over the head. 

"NO!" Glinda yelled, as she grabbed his arm, "Elphie run!" Elphaba wasted no time leaping out from the bed.

"I can see this Wicked Witch has cast a spell on you, so you would protect her. Forgive me Galinda, this is for your own good," Fiyero said, as he took the back of his club and hit the blonde woman over the head, knocking her out.

Elphaba's eyes narrowed in rage when she saw what Fiyero had done to Glinda, "I can see you're one of those types that like to pick on women. Well try me, you son of a bitch!" Elphaba shouted.

"You don't scare me, Witch!" Fiyero jeered as he drew back his club and hit the Witch in the side. The Witch fell back against the window with a hard thud.

"I'm going to be a hero when I bring back your head!" Fiyero shouted, as he whipped back his club again only to hit the window glass. The glass shattered and soon they were on the rooftop. Elphaba tried to stop the blows, but without a weapon it proved to be hard.

"Then Galinda will marry me," Fiyero sneered, as he hit the Witch again this time in the leg. The Witch fell near the edge, but stopped herself from falling over the side. "This ends now," Fiyero added, as he unsheathed a dagger from his belt, "Glinda is mine and only mine, Witch. You've lost! It's over!" Fiyero continued, as he raised the dagger.  
Just then, however, Elphaba's eyes grew fiery as she drew back her leg and hit Fiyero in the knee as hard as she could.

With a painful yell Fiyero pulled back only to have Elphaba rise to her feet and punch him a few times across the jaw. With so many powerful hits, Fiyero stumbled back and fell over the edge, his hand holding on to a part of the roof in desperation not fall to his death.

"Please, save me! I can't hold on much longer!" Fiyero cried out.

Elphaba let out an angry sigh as she extended her hand and helped Fiyero up. The Witch then pushed Fiyero to the ground. Just then Elphaba looked down to see the mob of witch hunters being chased out of the castle by the flying monkeys. Once the mob was gone they fell back towards Elphaba.

"Make sure Glinda is okay. Try to wake her up. Splash some water on her face maybe," The Witch said, as she pointed to the Westward tower.

"We'll do our best," Nikko answered, as he led the monkeys to Glinda.

The Witch then turned her attention back to Fiyero. She grabbed his dagger from the ground, pointed it at him and said, "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't gut you right now."  
"Please, I-I'm sorry, leave me alone!" Fiyero exclaimed, his voice trembling slightly.

Elphaba shook her head, dropped the dagger, and replied, "Get lost." Just then she heard a familiar voice.

"Elphie! Up here!"

The Witch looked up and her eyes widened in sheer delight when she saw Glinda standing on the balcony not too far away.

"Glinda! You're okay!" The Witch exclaimed, as she started to climb the side of the roof towards the blonde woman. The Witch couldn't be happier knowing her love was all right. As Elphaba got closer to the balcony Glinda leaned down to grab the Witch's hand to help her up. 

Suddenly, however, Fiyero jumped up, took out the crossbow that was on his back, loaded it, and fired at the green woman. Once the arrow hit the Witch in the back, Fiyero scooped up his dagger, ran up to Elphaba and stabbed her twice in side.

The Witch cried out in pain and almost lost her balance but she caught herself just in time. Her face hardened as she drew her arm back and elbowed Fiyero in the face before he could make another strike. With a quick move Glinda grabbed Elphaba by the cloak and pulled and pulled until Elphaba was over the balcony railing.  
Fiyero in turn fell on his back against the roof. He tried to stand only to fall back down again in defeat.

"Oh, Elphie...you're hurt," Glinda replied, as she pulled Elphaba's body closer to her own to see blood pouring from the wounds.

"Maybe it's for the best," The Witch answered, as she noticed all of the flying monkeys had arrived to the Westward tower where they were, "I will be 21 years old before this day is done, and...well my time has run out."

"Don't talk like that Elphaba. You'll be fine," Glinda whispered, as she took a green hand into her own. The Witch then lifted her head to look at the lily flower to see it was going to die completely any second now.

"I'm sorry, my pretty, my eyes grow dark. Thank you for changing my life. Because I knew you I have been changed for... good," With those last few words the Witch's hand went limp and her eyes slowly closed.

"No, Elphie, you can't leave. Sweet Oz, please! I love you!" Glinda answered through her tears.

The flying monkeys could only hang their heads as they watch the lily flower break in two signaling it has died. The flying monkeys soon noticed it had begun to rain.

"Soon their won't be any trace of the body left," Chistery whispered, as he nodded towards the oncoming rain.

"Ha! Your precious Witch is dead!" Fiyero laughed, as he finally pulled himself up and began to walk over to the side, "Ding, Dong, the Witch is dead!"

But as the rain fell, something started to happen. Beams of green, pink, and white light started to shoot down from the sky. Glinda pulled away from the Witch's body and gasped in shock as she watched the lights. The lights encircled the Witch and created a mist that soon surrounded her completely. Glinda then watched in amazement as the rain that was hitting Elphaba's skin was not burning it but in fact taking the green tint away. Only a few more seconds passed before the rain stopped, leaving a pale skinned Elphaba. Once the lights and the mist were totally gone Glinda reached out a hand to touch Elphaba, but quickly jerked away when she saw movement coming from the supposedly dead Witch.

The figure slowly got up and Glinda could only gaze in wonder for there was her beloved Elphaba alive and standing before her with all her wounds gone. The only difference was that now Elphaba's skin was no longer green. 

"Glinda, don't be fearful. It's me, Elphie. It's me, my pretty," Elphaba said, as she took a few steps closer to her.

Glinda closed the gap between them and stared at woman standing in front of her. A few seconds passed between them before a huge smile formed on Glinda's face. Tears of joy were already beginning to surface as she leaped into Elphaba's arms and shouted, "You're alive! Oh Elphie, it is you!" 

Elphaba twirled Glinda around in a circle in pure joy before setting her back down. Once they saw Elphaba was indeed alive the flying monkeys cheered as loudly as they could before Chistery threw the Witch her broom. Elphaba caught it with ease and tipped her hat in the flying monkeys' direction in a sign of thanks. She then turned her attention back to Glinda and leaned her head down to take Glinda's lips with her own, but just then Fiyero made it to the top of the balcony and jumped over the railing. He held his crossbow in his hand and pointed it straight at Elphaba.

"So the Witch is still alive. I guess I have to fix that right now with an arrow through the Witch's heart instead of the back," Fiyero growled.

"You will do no such thing," Glinda shot back.

"Who's going to stop me?" Fiyero answered. Suddenly the little lion cub sprang out from the shadows and took a hold on Fiyero's leg with his teeth, "AHH! You stupid little beast! I'll make you into a new hat!" He then took a new aim as he pointed his crossbow straight at the lion cub.

"The hell you will!" Elphaba shouted, as she threw down her broom and tackled him. They both fell over the railing as each one was trying to get control of the crossbow.  
"Elphie!" Glinda shouted, as she watched them roll down the side of the roof.

"Elphaba!" Chistery yelled, as he flew down where the fight was taking place. The rest of the flying monkeys followed suit.

"Glinda is mine and only mine. Just accept it! She loves me!" Fiyero growled.

"Wow, you must not have a brain if you think that," Elphaba snarled, as their struggle took them to the edge of the roof. Suddenly with all their pulling on the crossbow it broke and their bodies shot back and rolled over the roof's edge towards the ground below.

"NO ELPHIE!" Glinda screamed, as she saw her love fall. A few seconds passed before Glinda breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Chistery, Nikko, Samantha, and Gibbon, had caught Elphaba and set her down back next to Glinda. Fiyero was nowhere to be seen.

"Oh, Elphie," Glinda said, as she wrapped her arms around Elphaba's neck.

"I'm lucky I have such a caring family who is always there for me when I fall or when I drop by," Elphaba said, as she gave them a smile, "And you little lion. I think someone isn't cowardly anymore."

Just then a loud sound of glass breaking filled the air and the little lion cub hurried behind Chistery.  
"Well maybe I spoke too soon," Elphaba replied, as she turned back to Glinda and leaned her head down. With no interruptions their lips met in a passionate kiss.

After the kiss Elphaba and Glinda stared into each other's eyes for a long moment, before Elphaba broke it by saying, "Marry me, Glinda."

"What?" Glinda asked in shock. She wasn't sure if she heard right.

"Marry me?" Elphaba repeated. "Be my wife? Oh, damn, I hope I'm doing this right. I'm only going by what the flying monkeys have told me in the past about how this whole asking for one's hand in marriage thing works. Is this the way it works?"

"Well traditionally you're suppose to get on one knee and ask. Also it's also customary to have a ring to give," Glinda said, with a smile on her face. She was going to continue by saying none of that mattered to her. But just then Elphaba dropped to one knee and took off her silver chain that had her whistle on it that she used to call the flying monkeys with.

"I don't have a ring, but this is the only thing of value I have," Elphaba answered, her voice showed she was nervous, as she held up the silver chain and whistle. "Glinda, will you marry me?"

Glinda could feel more tears of joy surfacing when she replied, "Yes, yes, a million times yes."  
Elphaba quickly jumped to her feet and placed the silver chain around Glinda's neck before kissing her deeply.

Suddenly Charles, Katrina, and Rolf had made it up the stairs of the Westward tower to see Elphaba and Glinda kissing. They smiled at one another as they watched the scene play out. They saw kindness in the Witch's eyes as well as love for their daughter.

"I think our daughter has found the one," Charles replied, as he nudged Katrina in the shoulder.

"I think so too," Katrina answered, as she nudged him back. "So Galinda, is this who you choose? A Witch?"

"It's Glinda now, and not just a Witch. A Wicked Witch," Glinda replied, as she kissed Elphaba again before motioning her parents to come over so they could really meet Elphaba and her flying monkey family.

And so the spell was broken and the poison in Elphaba's body was no more. Some say in the life of a Wicked Witch there is no happy ending, no ever after. But that is simply not true. Sometimes a Wicked Witch's reputation for malice and evil ways is just a rumor and is shattered completely. Then a new reputation forms. One of love, courage, and compassion.

It wasn't long before Elphaba and Glinda were married and they made their new home in the castle. And there the two love birds stayed for a good long time.  
"And did they ever come out. I mean officially?" some Ozians asked.

Charles and Katrina would just grin at one another and answer, "When we saw our daughter kissing the Witch we knew. She didn't have to come out, and neither did Elphaba. They didn't need to. Their love is so strong. You can say it is certain as the sun rising in the east and setting in the west."

And Elphaba and Glinda did indeed lived happily ever after.

The End**  
**

**A/N: Thank you to all who read and reviewed this. :)**


End file.
